Battling for a Man's Heart
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tamora denies her feelings for Felix and makes him believe she likes him as a friend. She soon regrets her words for someone from Felix's past returns. Now Tamora feels she has to battle for Felix's heart. Will this be one battle she loses? Find out and please review.
1. A Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

Battling for a Man's Heart

Chapter 1: A Lie

_Why did I let him come along? I should have yelled at him till he ran back to his game. When he pulled me out of that NesQuik trap, he looked heroic. He was tough to let me hit him and then after I ditched him, he wasn't angry at all. The look he gave me full of joy and hope. What an annoying, goo-goo eyed, pansy, little twerp. I shouldn't have done that. I was never supposed to feel anything again. Yet, that kiss oh why did I kiss him? When he kissed my cheek I should have pounded him, kicked him, make him wish he never was coded. Instead I glared at him but gave him a sly smile and kissed him back. Now I have to do the hardest thing ever, break his heart._

Normal P.O.V

Tamora Calhoun was in her office, remembering her time with Fix-It Felix Jr. He was a half pint of a hero that wormed his way into her heart. She wanted to hate him but every time she looked at him, it was like back when she was in the NesQuik sand. His eyes turned serious as he held onto her trying to save them both. It may have been her imagination but she could have sworn he was glowing in light. She remembered looking at him as he smiled proudly at her. For the first time in her life her heart began to beat again. Yet it always went back to that kiss, that mod dang kiss. If only she slapped him or made him regret it. Instead she kissed his lips and enjoyed every second of it. Only now she realized what she had done.

Felix was such a nice guy. A girl like her had no business being with him. She was so cold, calculating, and had too many issues. He was sweet, kind, thoughtful, and most of all patient. No way did she deserve a guy like him. Sooner or later she would get him killed if he got too close and not even his hammer would be able to save him. Then she would lose him like she did Brad only this would be real and then once Felix was gone, a whole game would be destroyed and it would be her fault. Tamora knew she had no choice but to tell Felix a lie so they both wouldn't be harmed. A tiny knock was heard and she knew who it was. "Enter!" she shouted.

The door opened and a man that barely came to her hip entered the room. His hair was brown with the prettiest shade of blue eyes. A small ball cap was on his head and he wore a blue handyman's out fit and a golden hammer was on his tool belt. "Hello ma'am I got your note," he said.

"Thank you for coming Fix-It, I will make this quick so not to waste any of your time," she said standing up.

"You never wasted my time ma'am," Felix said firmly. The look he gave her was the same look he had on his face when he pulled her out of the NesQuik sand. She stood there unable to move her mouth remembering that moment. _Snap out of it Calhoun, you know what you have to do_, her mind scolded her.

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for your service in helping me. I wanted to apologize about three things. Now understand I am not good with apologies for in my mind I never had to say sorry or admit I was wrong. Yet, I did do wrong one for hitting you even though you allowed it and it did help us escape I still feel bad for doing it," she began her face firm and serious.

"It is fine ma'am I accept your apology but you have nothing to apologize for," Felix told her.

"Yes, well allow me to continue," Tamora said trying to regain her composure. _Man why does he have to be so mod forgiving?_ She asked herself. "The second thing was for abandoning you after my um "episode" I need to explain, the name you called me was the name my ex-fiancee called me. He was eaten by a Cy-Bug on the day of our wedding," she explained a tear threatening to fall.

"I am so sorry ma'am I feel like such a cad. No wonder you were so cross with me you can slap me again if you like?" Felix said his face full of concern. _You eight-bit idiot, how could you call her that. Why couldn't you call her amazing or wonderful? But all no, you had to call her dynamite gal, you are so stupid,_ Felix's mind told him crossly.

"Easy, short stack it is not like you knew," she told him gently. She wanted to place her hands on his shoulders but she was afraid if she got too close that dang emotion would come over her. Then she would end up hugging him and not wanting to let go. Or worse kiss him again and she really wanted to do that more than anything. "Finally, after we defeated the enemy we well I did something," she began her throat going dry.

"Oh um you mean the kiss?" Felix asked the honey glows all over his face. He was looking so cute right now giving her the exact same look he had when he kissed her cheek. She was fighting her urge to kiss him again but mod it he was not making it easy.

"Yes, about the kiss," she began, but before she could finish he took off his hat and spoke again.

"I am truly sorry ma'am I was just so happy everyone was okay. I saw you and I jumped I meant to hug you are maybe give you what your men call a high five. Yet my lips reacted before I did and I kissed your cheek. I am so sorry I was a cad and then you kissed me back, clearly you were caught up in the moment as your men would say right?" he asked her.

Tamora was shocked she was about to make up some lie and here he was saving her the trouble, by apologizing for kissing her. "Um yes, that is exactly what I was going to say. I wanted to apologize if I mislead you, you are a good man Fix-It but I just see you as a comrade or in your game a good friend. If I hurt you I am sorry," she said softly but firmly.

"It is fine ma'am I understand completely. I would love to be your friend, and if you need anything, just let me know and I will help with whatever it is," Felix told her smiling a small smile.

"Thank you and I appreciate that, but call me Tamora since we are friends," she told him.

"Of course and call me Felix ma'am I mean Tamora," he said gently. "Well I better go it is getting late and I have a busy day tomorrow. Maybe we could meet later at Tappers tomorrow night. It would give you a chance to relax," Felix said.

"I will think about it," Tamora told him smiling a bit. Yet on the inside whatever was left of her heart was slowly breaking. She watched him leave and it took every bit of will power she had not to go after him.

Felix walked back to his game in deep thought. _You see it was an accident that she kissed you. You are just a scrawny handy man that she saw as a friend. She never fell in love with you and she never would fall in love with you. You were a fool to think otherwise for you don't deserve to even look at her. She is a tough, strong, smart, beautiful warrior who deals with death and laughs in it's face. You are just a handyman that fixes things with a hammer and is easily killed by ducks. You would never be good enough for her. _When Felix got that note he was hoping beyond hope that Tamora would tell him that she liked the kiss. That maybe, just maybe she wanted to be his girl, or at least go on one date with him. Wishful thinking for once he told her that he didn't mean to kiss her for he really didn't mean too. He was hoping once he said she only kissed him for she was caught in the moment that she would deny it. She would say that she wanted to kiss him and enjoyed it. Sadly, he was right and slowly headed home. "At least she agreed to be my friend," Felix said softly. "I should be grateful for that," he added.

"Hello Hero, why the long face?" asked a voice.

"Hero? No one has called me Hero since," Felix began to say as he slowly turned around. Standing behind him was a woman about three inches shorter than Tamora but had the same build. Her hair was blonde yet was longer. Still like Tamora a few strands went over her eyes. Speaking of her eyes they were crystal blue. The woman wore a tight vest that exposed her belly yet she wore a white shirt. On the vest was a police badge, her pants were tight leather, and she wore boots. Her skin was a light tan and her hands wore gloves. The woman held her blonde hair in a ponytail and around her waist was a gun. She placed one hand on her hip and smiled at Felix. "Sonya?" Felix said in disbelief.

"Hey Hero, long time no see," Sonya said smiling and Felix felt himself smile back.

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. A special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me with the title. Also for all of you Mortal Kombat fans if I didn't descried Sonya right let me know. Please review.


	2. Sonya Blade

Chapter Two: Sonya Blade

Normal P.O.V

Felix couldn't believe his eyes. Sonya, Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat was starring right at him. He hadn't seen her in a year at least. When he first met her it was a few years after his game took off. Actually a year or two after Sugar Rush was plugged in. Mortal Kombat had just been installed and Sonya being adventurous wanted to explore Game Central Station and Felix was heading for Tappers. It was then they would meet.

Felix's P.O.V

_She hasn't changed a bit, since the first time I met her. I mean she looks a little different can't put my finger on it_ I thought to myself. I smiled wanting nothing more than to hug her but I was never that bold before. "Are you going to stand there smiling like an idiot or give me a hug?" Sonya said laughing at me. I felt my honey glows spread like wildfire as I hugged her. Her arms felt strong and secure and after I got shot down by Tamora a hug was what I needed.

"I really missed you," I said finally breathing heavily. Apparently I was holding my breath or Sonya was hugging me too tight again. She was strong and forgot her strength sometimes.

"I really missed you too," Sonya said hugging me tighter. She released me as I looked up at her. I came up to her waist for I was still short compared to her but then again that wasn't saying much I was shorter than a lot of people.

"How you been?" I asked her mostly curious as to what she had been up to in the last year.

"Nothing really just been training and creaming Kano in the game, what about you?" she asked me.

"Fixing the penthouse," I told her then I remembered my adventure. "Actually Ralph, went Turbo for the Nicelanders, me as well wasn't very nice to him. He went to earn a medal, wound up in Sugar Rush. So, our game was out of order and I rushed to get Ralph back. I headed to that new game Heroes Duty," I told her. Sonya's face cracked as she fell on the floor. Tears strung from her face as she held her sides.

"Heroes Duty oh man that is the funniest name I ever heard for an arcade game," she laughed. I couldn't help but crack a smile for if one thought about it someone could take a name like Heroes Duty into a bad context.

"Trust me the game it is more intense, don't let the name fool you," I told her.

"Okay, okay I am sorry, continue your story," Sonya said now sitting on the floor. I sat by her and continued my adventure, how I helped Ralph fix Vanellope's car, Ralph meeting Vanellope, Cy-Bugs, King Candy being Turbo, but most of all I told her about Tamora. "Oh wow a fellow army girl too, awesome and I thought I was the only one. Can't wait to meet her," Sonya told me. Then she stood up and smiled wickedly at me. "You know Hero, it has been awhile but have you noticed anything different about me?" she asked. She placed her hands on her hips and any man would find this seductive which it could be I always thought it was cute when she did it. Yet, Sonya was just an old friend.

"Well I noticed your outfit is different and oh my gosh you are in high definition now," I said happily. Sonya rolled her eyes as she smiled back at me.

"Yeah I got an upgrade; apparently people think making us high def. would be a better gaming experience. So, what do you think?" she asked twirling around showing me her new high definition body. I couldn't help it I was having honey glows like a virus. Sonya looked incredible her eyes, her best physical feature in my opinion were incredible. Unlike most men the first thing that attracted me to women was their smiles and eyes. I have no idea why maybe it was because how I was coded.

"Well I still look the same, only difference is Ralph and I are friends," I told her.

"I really miss Ralph, he was so nice to me and you too of course," she said smiling. "Anyway the reason why I am here is mainly to say I am sorry," she said frowning.

"Man it must be apology day, I just got apologized by Tamora, I apologized to her, and now you are apologizing to me. Yet, for what may I ask?" I asked growing curious.

"About the last time I saw you. I didn't mean to push you away. I wanted to get better at my game not that I already wasn't but I just didn't want you to get harmed. And well I shouldn't have shut you out. I am so sorry," she told me.

"Son, it is okay believe me. Your actions for wanting to get better are beyond understandable. I shouldn't have listened to the Nicelanders. They hated me leaving my game but mostly for hanging out with you. All of them had this crazy idea that you were dangerous to be around," I told her.

"Oh really wonder where they got an idea like that?" Sonya asked smiling again.

"I have no idea," I told her shrugging my shoulders.

"I missed that nickname you gave me, you are the only one that calls me Son or what was the other name?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I think it was Soldier Girl, for the first thing you told me was you were a Lieutenant, I believe," I said.

"Oh yeah, and I think I called you Golden Boy because of that hammer of yours," Sonya told him.

Sonya's P.O.V

I really missed Felix; he was so nice to me. All the guys in my game are psychopaths or just plain dogs. I mean it is not their fault but I missed talking to Felix. He actually looks me in the eye and even though I have a hot body, I never catch him staring. His honey glows as he calls them all over his face but he never says anything perverted or tries to grab my ass or my breasts. Unlike some men Felix actually respects me and I admired that about him. "Well Hero, the main reason why I am here is because I missed you. I never knew how happy I was when you were around. You kept me grounded. I was hoping we could go to Tappers, maybe play pool or dance a bit," I suggested.

"I would love that, just try not to cream me too much at pool," Felix joked. "Hey maybe I could bring Ralph too and you can meet Vanellope. She is a spirited one and I could introduce you to Tamora. I know you two will hit it off," he told me.

"I would like that but I make no promises about not creaming you in pool," I told him with a sly wink." Well I have to go the arcade is opening soon and you need rest like I do," I told him.

"Once again you are right, well I should walk you back to your game," he said wrapping his arm around me.

"Still an old school gentleman, ok Hero let's go," I said taking his arm. He came up to my waist as we walked back to Mortal Kombat. "Well this is me, so I will see you at Tappers after the arcade closes," I told him. He tipped his hat to me.

"I will be there," he promised.

"Good Hero, see you then good night," I said hugging him.

"Good night Son, and pleasant dreams," Felix told me. He waved goodbye and walked on back to his game. I smiled and watched him disappear than I went back to my game. I missed Felix and now I could hang out with him and this time I was not pushing him away. He was my friend and I was going to be a better friend. I couldn't wait till the arcade closed so we could go to Tappers.

Tamora's P.O.V

After Felix left I went to the shooting range. I held onto my gun as I began to shoot at my target. The pain was increasing it was like a Cy-Bug's pinchers kept stabbing at my heart. I remembered the pain on Felix's face. He tried to hide it with a smile and a laugh but I saw right through it. The look was the same he had on his face when I kicked him out of the escape pod. I thought once I told him that I saw him as a friend. That the pain would go but it didn't and I kept shooting my gun. Every shot sounded like a stab at my heart. Finally I threw the gun to the floor and sunk to the floor. Tears stung my face and I hated feeling so weak. As much as I hated to admit it I knew what I had to do. Somehow, someway I was going to tell Felix the truth. That I saw him more as a friend and wanted to get to know him, and I did not believe in destiny or fate. Yet, I believed in second chances and Felix was my heart's second chance to love again. I got up smiling at last and put my gun up. My plan was to tell him tomorrow at Tappers and then I would be his but more importantly he would be mine. I lost love once but I knew I was going to get it back.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Competition

Chapter 3: Competition

Felix's P.O.V

After the game I smiled at Ralph as he waved. He would have stayed to chat but he wanted to go pick up Vanellope. I understood for I wanted to see if Tamora could come to. Also, I wanted her to meet Sonya I really think they would get along and be friends. Both were military girls, had tragic back stories, and were dynamite woman. It was going to be weird having Tamora as a friend but I was going to be a gentleman about it. So, placing my hat on my head I headed to Heroes Duty.

My footsteps echoed through the empty halls as I got closer to Tamora's game. In my chest I felt my heart beating as I tapped it with my hammer for I was worried people would hear it. The soldiers all headed out to grab a beer and I shuffled past them. None of them saw me or if they did I didn't notice. I walked to her office and stood there shakily. _What if she says no or what if she is too busy? Maybe this was a bad idea?_ "No, Felix open the door and just ask. The worse thing she can do is say no, now man up," I told myself. Raising my hand I knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Tamora's voice barked.

"Okay let's do this," I said and opened the door.

Tamora's P.O.V

I was checking the security one last time before I headed to Tappers. My armor was off and I was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans and boots. Just as I logged off my computer I heard a knock on my door. "Enter!" I barked. The door opened and I saw Felix come in.

"Um evening Tamora, I wanted to ask if you would like to join me and some friends at Tappers for a drink," he said timidly. He already took off his hat and his honey glows were all over his face. _Why did he have to be coded to be so cute? _My mind asked myself.

"Evening Felix, you have great timing I was just headed to Tappers myself," I told him smiling. He was here right in front of me. I wanted to tell him at Tappers but he came to see me. This was golden opportunity and I was taking it.

"Well allow me to escort you then," he said bowing offering me his small hand. I smiled and accepted his hand. We began to walk out of my game when I stopped and looked at him. He gave me a confused look and was about to ask what was wrong when I beat him to it.

"Before we go I wanted to tell you something," I told him.

"Oh you don't like to hold hands, sorry my fault," he said gently as he released my hand. I rolled my eyes for that was not what I was going to say.

"No, I don't mind holding hands pint size I just wanted to tell you," I began. Before I could finish I heard a different voice call out, "Hey Hero". I saw a blonde wearing all black having her hair in a ponytail. She wore a badge on her white shirt and she was in high definition like I was. On her belt was a gun and she walked up to Felix smiling at him.

"Hey Son, I thought we were meeting at Tappers?" Felix asked the girl.

"Sorry, I saw you go into this game so I thought I would wait for you and we could walk together," she replied.

"Oh well that is nice," Felix said still smiling at the girl. I coughed to remind him that I was still here. He looked at me frowning. "Oh my where are my manners tonight? Tamora I would like to introduce to you Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat, a very good friend of mine," he said motioning to the other blonde. "And Sonya Blade this is my other good friend Tamora Calhoun, the Sargent in Heroes Duty," Felix said motioning to me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Finally another military girl," Sonya said smiling.

"You are a military girl?" I asked looking at her with confusion.

"Yep, Lieutenant Sonya Blade and I was also a police officer so, don't do something crazy or I may have to arrest you," she said winking at me. I glanced at Felix then back at Sonya. This made no sense Felix from what people told me never left his game much so how did he run into a girl like Sonya Blade?

"Exactly how did you two meet?" I asked.

"Oh well um, it is sort of embarrassing," Felix said blushing a beet red.

"Oh come on Hero, I am the one who should be embarrassed. Go on tell her it is a good story," Sonya told him.

"Well okay," Felix said and began the tale.

Normal P.O.V

_It was a week right after Mortal Kombat was plugged in. Felix had another rough day and decided to go to Tappers for a nice root beer. He began walking down the hall when he came across a new game. "Mortal Kombat, oh this must be the new game. I wonder what kind of game this is?" he wondered. Just as the words passed from his lips a black figure fell out of the game and landed on him. _

"_Sorry, you okay?" asked a blonde with what looked like the same coding as Street Fighter, only she wasn't from Street Fighter. Felix rubbed his head as he looked at her with a shocked face. Her hair was a golden blonde held in a ponytail with the gorgeous shade of blue eyes he ever seen. _

"_I am okay," he said finally answering her question. The girl smiled just as a man or Felix thought it was a man came out of the game. His skin was dark with black short hair. The guy's face was rough with a mustache and a small beard on his chin. Adding to it he had muscles with stern brown eyes. Well one eye was brown the other had a weird metallic eye piece making one eye look red. He was shirtless but wore a black vest exposing his abs and tattoos. Now his pants were dark with knives strapped around his leg and his black gloves were spiked. Across his chest was a metallic belt with a red gem maybe in the middle. As he walked he smiled evilly at the blonde._

"_Break a nail babe?" he asked coyly._

"_You got lucky Kano, but I will finish you!" the blonde yelled. _

"_You're on Sonya!" Kano yelled._

"_Guess I will have to do this the hard way," Sonya said smirking. Kano lunged at her and she jumped up kicking his chest so he would get closer to the game. Then she removed her gun and shot him as he fell back into the game. Kano smacked dab inside the game wall groaning. "Mission accomplished," Sonya said proudly as she saluted. Then turned her attention to Felix and helped him up. Once her back was turned Kano got up and lunged at Sonya._

"_Look out!" Felix yelled grabbing Sonya pulling her behind him and throwing his hammer at Kano's head. He wasn't sure what would happen but the hammer hit Kano hard on the head and he fell. Felix trembled as he grabbed his hammer and quickly backed away from the guy. _

"_Wow you knocked him out cold! Thanks you saved me I really didn't need it but I am thankful," Sonya said smiling at Felix._

"_Sorry I-he well," Felix stammered still upset over the incident. _

"_Easy little guy you did save me so allow to buy you a drink. My name is Sonya Blade, may I know the name of my Hero?" she asked politely._

"_Oh I am Fix-it Felix Jr. ma'am I was on my way to Tappers they serve great root beer floats if you are interested," he asked her._

"_Cool lead the way but if you don't mind think I will just call you Hero," Sonya said shaking his hand._

"_Okay," Felix agreed smiling and that was the start of a beautiful friendship._

"And that is how we met," Felix said finishing his story.

"Still can't believe Kano caught me off guard like that," Sonya said firmly.

"Oh come on Son, no one is perfect," he told her. He held her hand and I felt my digits run cold.

"So, how long have you known each other?" I asked not liking what I was seeing.

"Oh at least 15 years it was right after Sugar Rush was plugged in then a week later my game was plugged in. Hero and I met and we just clicked," Sonya told me. "Well enough chit chat I am thirsty and need a drink," she added.

"Is Johnny bugging you again?" Felix asked frowning.

"No he is being such a girl, in the game they made it a bit more violent. Some kid picked him and we fought and he is mad at me for I tore is arm off and whacked him with it. It is not like I do in it on purpose," she said folding her arms.

"Of course not," he said gently.

"I swear Tamora, Felix may seem fragile but his a million times tougher than any man in my game. I like to pick on him and one time I punched too hard and broke his nose. He didn't even cry just hit himself with his hammer and we kept playing around. If I did that to any other guy they cry or get mad," she laughed.

"Yeah Fix-It is tough," I agreed. Then I saw her place a hand on his shoulder and I wanted to grab my gun and blast her. I couldn't understand it I shouldn't be feeling this way but I did. Just then she grabbed his hat and slapped it on her head.

"Race ya to Tappers," she said and bolted.

"Hey, no fair Son!" Felix laughed and chased after her. "Come on Tamora, race you to Tappers," he called as he ran after Sonya. I ran after him not liking what I had seen. If I never denied my feelings for Felix this wouldn't be happening. For now I had competition for Felix's heart. Well I loved a challenge and I always get what I wanted. I would be Felix's girl and so I followed them planning on showing Felix I was his dream girl and not Sonya.

"Let the game begin," I said smirking devilishly.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also I wasn't sure if Street Fighter came first or Mortal Kombat so if I got it wrong I am sorry. Please review.


	4. Competing

Chapter 4: Competing

Normal P.O.V

Sonya raced over to Tappers as Felix hopped after her. "Tag," he called happily.

"Okay Hero, here you go," Sonya laughed placing his hat back on his head. Tamora came up to them and Felix smiled at her.

"Guess Sonya wins this round huh?" he asked Tamora smiling. Yet, unknown to Felix, his words just set in motion Tamora's competitive nature.

Tamora's P.O.V

_Believe me Felix, Sonya won't win any more rounds tonight, _I thought to myself. "Come on slow pokes let's get a drink," Sonya said interrupting my thoughts. Felix opened the door for us and Sonya thanked as did I. I never been to Tappers before but heard good things from it from my men.

"Oh my gosh Sonya Blade, how you been?" Ralph asked smiling.

"Hey Big Guy, been just fine how about you?" she asked hugging him.

"Hi, I am Vanellope, President of Sugar Rush. How do you know Stink Brain?" Vanellope asked looking at Sonya.

"Stink Brain that is a good one," Sonya laughed as Ralph blushed. "Well Ralph, Felix and I are old friends, I am Sonya Blade I come from the game called Mortal Kombat. Maybe if it is okay with Hero, I can invite you to come by and watch me beat up people," Sonya said sweetly.

"Cool can I Felix, please?" Vanellope asked.

"As long as Ralph goes with you it is fine with me. Mortal Kombat can be pretty brutal," Felix said nervously.

"Remember your first time in my game Hero?" Sonya asked coyly.

"Yes, still have the bruises," Felix said folding his arms. "Now how about some drinks, Tapper five root beer floats please," he called to Tapper. Tapper nodded and went to make the floats.

"Hey Hero, eye staring contest," Sonya suggested innocently.

"Okay no cheating like last time," he chuckled. He sat on the chair and she sat on the opposite of his. Ralph was the referee and Vanellope sat on another chair drinking her root beer float. I watched on the other side of Felix with curiosity.

"One, Two, Three Go," Ralph said and the contest began. Felix and Sonya looked into each other's eyes. Neither spoke nor blinked till Felix began to look uncomfortable. Within a minute he blinked and Sonya smiled.

"You blinked, I win!" she exclaimed.

"Okay you win, Son" he said rubbing his eyes. _Now is my chance to prove to Felix I am better than Sonya, _I thought to myself.

"Hey Sonya why not give me a try at this contest?" I asked smiling coyly.

"You are on Sarge," she said to me. Felix got down and I took his spot as I stared at Sonya. Ralph counted to three and the contest began. I was confident for I could stare down all my men so, Sonya would be easy pickings. Yet my confidence faltered for Sonya wasn't blinking nor acted like she needed too. A few minutes ticked by and my eyes began to water. Yet I saw Felix watching no way was I blinking. I would prove I was tougher than Sonya by far. Unfortunately my eyes betrayed me and I blinked. "Cool I win again, good job Sarge, you lasted longer than Hero did. Now I am thirsty," she said twirling around and gulped down her root beer float.

"Good job Tamora," Felix said to me.

"Hey Ralphie, let's go play Whack a Mole I always wanted to try it," Vanellope said leading Ralph away. I was angry for losing so I gulped down my root beer float. Sonya ordered another one and so did I.

"Let's see who can drink more root beer floats," I told her trying to sound casually.

"Never back down from a challenge," Sonya said smiling. Felix frowned but let the contest commence. I gulped down the float as did Sonya. More floats were ordered as I gulped more and Sonya did. Soon all that was on the counter was empty cups of root beer floats. My mouth was cold from the ice cream and my stomach churned from drinking too fast. I glared as Sonya drank her 16th float and heard a song playing. "Oh I love this song, come on Hero dance with me. Good job Sarge really gave me a run for my money," she laughed and grabbed Felix by the hand. I watched angrily as she led him to the center of the dance floor. She jumped to the beat as Felix hopped with her. They waved their hands in the air as Sonya sang along. He was laughing and giggling with her as she twirled him around. I let out a growl and walked up to them.

"Mind if I cut in?" I asked. Before Sonya could say anything I grabbed Felix's hand and picked him up. His honey glows were a deep red as I twirled him around. He was in my arms and I planned on keeping him there. I smiled for I won this round. "Having fun pint sized?" I asked him slyly.

"Um yes, I love to dance," he told me.

"Good," I told him holding him tighter.

Sonya's P.O.V

I thought something was off when Tamora began that drinking contest. Yet it dawned on me once she grabbed Felix in a dance. The way she held him, it clicked. She was in love with him but maybe she was too scared to tell Felix. I knew Felix liked her by the way he talks about her. Yet I knew how a military mind worked. If I told Felix that Tamora liked her, she would either deny it and Felix would get hurt. I didn't want that to happen or she would admit it and Felix would be happy. Still I didn't like 50/50 chances so; I decided to help Tamora admit she loves him in my own special way. "Hey Hero want to play pool?" I asked hiding my smile.

"Um sure Son," Felix said as he released his grip on Tamora's neck. She didn't look happy when Felix was out of her arms. "Come on Tamora, pool is fun but I have to warn you Sonya is a great player," he said smiling at me.

"Oh I wouldn't say great maybe the greatest pool player that ever lived," I said bragging.

"Oh really?" Tamora asked eyeing me. "Fine let's play," she said. I led them to the pool table. Felix helped Tamora pick out a pool cube. My mind was whirling as I set up the balls.

"Okay I will begin," I said. I broke the balls and two striped balls went in. "Here Felix you can have my turn remember you are stripes and Tamora is solids," I told them. Felix set up his shot but he was having trouble. Biting my lip I said, "Here Hero let me help you". I leaned over him as I steadied his hand, I felt Tamora glaring at me. Yet I didn't care I knew what I was doing. Felix made the shot and he got another turn. Soon it was Tamora's turn and she made her shot.

"Good job Tamora!" Felix exclaimed smiling at her.

"Yeah good job Sarge," I told her. She nodded and the game continued. With my help Felix won and Tamora looked at me.

"Why don't you and me play against each other?" she asked.

I smiled knowing she wanted to prove herself to Felix or just to show that she was better than me. I really wasn't sure yet but I had a better idea. "Actually Tamora I am pretty tired maybe next time," I said sweetly. I let out a yawn and wrapped and arm around Felix. "Hey Felix, mind escorting me home," I asked him gently.

"Okay, um but what about Tamora, I should escort her home too?" he said looking over at Tamora.

"Oh it is okay hey Ralph!" I yelled.

"Yeah Sonya?" he asked having a tired Vanellope on his shoulders.

"Mind walking Tamora back to her game?" I asked sweetly.

"Uh?" he said looking over at Tamora nervously.

"I can walk myself home thank you," Tamora said firmly folding her arms.

"I wouldn't feel right though," Felix said frowning.

"Oh come on Hero, she will be fine now come on I am tired," I said leading Felix away.

"Well okay night everyone," Felix said and I took one glance at Tamora. Her face was hard as stone and her eyes grew deadly. So, far my plan was working for in order to make Tamora admit her feelings for Felix. I had to make her jealous and so, far it was working.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Telling the Truth

Chapter 5: Telling the Truth

Tamora's P.O.V

After that night at Tappers I barely got to see Felix. Every day after the arcade closes I would see him head to my game. Yet, the second he got close Sonya appeared asking him to come fix something for her in her game. My digits ran cold when I saw him walking her home. One time I saw him walk her home and she kissed his cheek. That little mod blonde high definition wannabe was kissing my man. Okay technically he wasn't my man but that was about to change. I had to talk to Felix and tell him the truth but how?

I knew beating the heck out of Sonya wouldn't help but it would make me feel better. I began to act like everything was okay. My men if they noticed a difference in my behavior they weren't brave enough to tell me. Still I was trying to work a strategy to get Felix alone. One thought was I would sneak into his game, wait till Wreck-it was gone and grab Felix from behind and take him some place secluded. Yet, that may scare Felix more than anything and I wouldn't want to harm him. Another idea was I ask him to meet me somewhere but that plan may not work for a Niceland could ask him to help fix something. Felix being Felix wouldn't be able to say no. So, I decided to do the direct approach.

Once my game was done I ordered one of my men to watch the beacon as I grabbed my hover board and raced off to Felix's game. I didn't even use the tram or change out of my armor I raced off to find Felix. Niceland looked pretty well nice from what I could see. No Cy-Bugs loomed around and it held a sense of peace. I could imagine Felix coming from a game like this. The Nicelanders took notice of me quickly. "Um hello ma'am my name is Gene, I am the mayor of this town. How may I um help you?" he asked nervously eyeing my weapons.

"You can tell me where I can find Felix," I told him.

"He is up there in the penthouse second floor second door to your right," Gene told me.

"Thanks," I said and headed to the penthouse. I used the stairs for the elevator looked too small for my height. I raced up to the second floor and found the door belonging to Felix. Soon I knocked and waited for it to open, I didn't wait long.

"Coming," I heard Felix's voice call out. The door knob opens as I see his face. "Why Tamora, what a lovely surprise please come on in," Felix greeted smiling at me. I just nodded my mouth going dry once I saw that adorable smile of his. "Please have a seat; can I get you anything to drink? Or if you are hungry I have some hot dogs in the fridge or a nice cherry pie," he said shutting the door.

"No thank you, I just came by to visit you," I told him. "I um haven't seen you around lately," I added trying to sound casual.

"Oh I am so sorry Tamora; you must think I am a horrible friend. I just been busy helping Sonya out that I hadn't had much time to hang out with you. I really am sorry," Felix apologized, a frown replacing his smile. It made me feel upset when he frowned.

"It is okay short stack I have been busy too," I lied trying to get him to smile again. It worked for his smile was returning not a big smile but a smile none the less.

"Still I feel bad, is that why you are here? To ask me why I have been hanging out with Sonya?" he asked cautiously.

"Well I was curious as to why you were hanging out with her but it is none of my business," I said trying to keep the venom out of my voice.

"Oh Tamora, the reason why I have been hanging out with her so much is she likes a guy and needs my advice on ways to get his attention. That is why I have been hanging out with her so much," Felix said smiling gently.

"Sonya likes someone?" I asked in utter shock.

"Yep, she has fallen pretty hard," Felix said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked him. My worst fear was coming true; Sonya may have a crush on Felix.

"Yes, I do know who the lucky guy is," Felix said blushing.

"Tell me who does she love?" I asked trying to keep calm but on the inside I was shaking like a rookie would when facing a Cy-Bug.

"I can't do that," Felix said with a shocked expression.

"Why not?" I asked wanting answers.

"Tamora, Sonya told me in confidence what kind of friend would I be if I blabbed her biggest secret to the world," Felix said gently. "I mean would you like it if you told me a huge secret and later found out I told someone else. How happy would you be?" Felix asked me.

"I see your point," I said frowning. My answers were with Sonya if she had a crush on Felix I would squash it. "I have to go check on my men," I told him.

"Well thanks for stopping by, you are welcome here anytime, hey maybe tomorrow we can go to Tappers again," Felix said walking me to the door.

"I would love that," I said and silently left. Then in a blink of an eye I was on my way to Sonya's game. I had to know the truth and to tell her to back off if she did like Felix. He was mine, even if he didn't know it yet. My hover board took me to Mortal Kombat it seemed to fit it's name. I saw Sonya not far talking to some guy. I walked up to her and said, "We need to talk privately".

"Okay Sarge, Johnny excuse me I will be back in a few minutes," she said and walked with me. "How can I help you Tamora?" Sonya asked leaning against a wall.

"Do you love Felix?" I asked getting to the point.

"Of course I love Felix, he is a good friend to me," Sonya replied smirking.

"Are you in love with him?" I asked getting more specific.

"If I said yes what would you do?" she asked still smirking.

"I would tell you that if you don't keep your stinking paws off him I will feed you to a Cy-Bug. He is mine understand I love him and I know he loves me and I will not allow some high definition wannabe soldier steal him from me!" I yelled feeling so angry.

"Wow you can tell me this yet you haven't told Felix this," Sonya replied calm as a cucumber.

"What?" I asked in utter shock.

"Oh Tamora come on I knew you loved Felix but I knew you were too scared to tell him. So, I had to make you think someone else was after your man. My plan worked for here you are jealous as hell but have you told Felix the truth is the question?" she asked folding her arms.

"You mean you did all this on purpose?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Felix was in love with you for he never shuts up about you. Yet, he is not the kind to force someone to like him. You told him straight up that you see him as a friend yet the way you looked at him when I was dancing with him that night at Tappers told me different. And the way you held him when dancing with him it was clear as day," Sonya added.

"He does love me I knew it!" I exclaimed. "But how can I tell him that I love him back?" I asked.

"I don't know but you better tell him soon or you will have a real threat on your hands. For some other girls have real crushes on Felix and some won't be too scared to tell him that they love him, remember that Tamora," Sonya said and walked away. I stood there for a second and knew what I had to do. Getting back on my hover board I raced back to Felix's game. Not even bothering with the stairs or elevator I zoomed up to his window and tapped the glass. The lights came on and Felix opened the window.

"Tamora, what are you mpf?" he asked but I cut him off. I grabbed him out the window and gave him a kiss. His eyes went wide with shock but soon he settled into the kiss. I held him tight not wanting the kiss to end but we both had to breathe. We released each other but I held him tightly in my arms. "I-you did we um?" he asked still trying to grip with what just happened.

"Yes, we kissed and I plan on doing it again," I told him with a smirk.

"I thought you just liked me as a friend?" he asked even more confused.

"I lied Felix, when we kissed for the first time I felt my heart beat again. Then I realized I lived a dangerous life that I feared you would get hurt and I couldn't let that happen. So, I told you that the kiss was a mistake and that I liked you as a friend. I was planning on telling you the truth at Tappers but I saw Sonya and I," I said unable to finish my sentence.

"Got jealous?" he asked me.

"Yes, so I learned Sonya was just doing all that stuff to make me jealous in order to get me to admit my feelings to you. It worked for here I am," I said gently. "And according to Sonya, you loved me too but why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"Same reason I was scared but mostly I didn't think I was good enough for you," Felix told me looking away. I cupped his hand with my face bringing it so he was looking me in the eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well you are such a dynamite I mean an amazing woman, bright, strong, and beautiful, I could go on forever. I am a simple short handy man that has a magic hammer to fix a pent house and is easily killed by ducks. Never in my wildest dreams did I think a girl like you would look twice at a guy like me," he said sadly.

"Hey I don't remember that hammer asking to tag along with me on my mission. Or getting me out of that NesQuik sand, that was all you pint sized. You are short but you are tougher than any guy I know and I would be happy to be dating you," I told him.

"Trust me Tamora the pleasure would be all mine," he said blushing.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I told him. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Just like the first time it was magical only this time I wasn't letting fear take me. Felix was mine and I was his, life was perfect.

Epilogue

Felix and Tamora were soon married after that day. Ralph was the best man and Vanellope the maid of honor. As for Sonya, she was invited and later was dancing with her crush, Ralph. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
